Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
by Coventina
Summary: PG-13 for later H/G and Hr/r stuff. Um, it is basically what the title says it is, a fifth year fic. Hopefully it is different then most of them are


Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1- The Invisible Brick Wall  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. The plot probably isn't either, but I think it is.  
  
Author's Note- This is my first fic, so if it is bad, please forgive me. But PLEASE, PLEASE, Review. Thankyou.  
  
"Boy, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Harry Potter rolled his eyes at his infuriated uncle, and stashed his essay for his Potion's homework under his bed before tromping down the stairs, trying to be as annoying as he possibly could. All of the sudden, a sharp pain went through his scar, and he looked up to see the Dark Mark hovering above a house only three streets away.  
  
He ran to the bottom of the stairs, past his infuriated uncle, and through the door that was open for some reason. He was running toward the dark, and realized that he was running toward Mrs. Figg's, his old babysitter's, house, when he hit an invisible wall and fell back because of the impact. Before he was knocked out by the impact of his head hitting the ground, he saw the face of his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasly, for one quick moment.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
1.3 "Knott?!"  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Did you get it out of her"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Crucio! Where the boy is being kept you fool!"  
  
"Oh, err… well, she refused to tell. We gave her veritaserum, and it had no effect, even after the cruciatus noth-"  
  
"You incompetent fool! You can't even get an old lady to tell where the boy is being kept?"  
  
"No. Err… We had to kill her."  
  
"You killed our only method of locating him?!"  
  
"Well, not exactly. You see…"  
  
"Are you suggesting that you are smarter then me; know more then me? I, the Dark Lord; You Master? Are you saying that you know more about protection than me?"  
  
"Well, no, not exactly. What I was saying is that Goyle thought…"  
  
"Have you ever known Goyle to think of something intelligent?"  
  
"Uhhh… No?"  
  
"Is that a question or an answer? Crucio! Fool, nobody could get to him without Arabella's consent. Now that she is gone, nothing from our world can reach him at that house."  
  
"S s s sorry My Lord. It won't happen again."  
  
"I don't think I can believe that, too bad. For You, I mean. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Back in Hogwarts, a green light ran through Harry's scar as he woke for the first time in a month.  
  
Harry looked up to see a white boat, in a sea of red. Suddenly, he realized that it was Headmaster Dumbledore, hovering above his head with the Weasley children and Hermione standing around him.  
  
He closed his eyes again, as if to clear his mind from something, and heard a young girl yell, "Madame Pomfrey, he's moving!"  
  
Harry thought oh great Gin, you had to go and announce it to the whole world. He decided that now that he was known to be awake, he might as well find out why he is at Hogwarts, and what the day is.  
  
Before he got a chance to ask the questions, his head master said, "We were wondering when you would wake up. It's been a month since your secret keeper died."  
  
In a very confused voice he answered, "What secret keeper???" Dumbledore was about to answer when Harry put two and two together to realize that Mrs. Figg, his "muggle" babysitter was his secret keeper, and she had been killed by lord Voldemort, exactly one day before his fifteenth birthday. Then, he thought, I was knocked out by an invisible brick wall and saw Voldemort kill his death eater for killing my secret keeper for not telling where I was so he could kill me. Miserably, Harry realized that once again he was at fault for the death of two people. One who probably deserved to die, and one who was only trying to protect him.  
  
By the time he had figured this out, the hospital was finally cleared of his friends, and Dumbledore was sitting beside him, without the usual twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked at Dum,bledore, as if two say, "What have I done now?"  
  
Dumbledore said, "Arabella was my dear sister, and I was incredibly close to her. I miss her dearly. Today is the Thirtieth of August, and you still have not gone to Diagon Alley to buy your thinds."  
  
"Well, if it is two days before the term starts, then why are Hermione, Ron, and are all of the others here?"  
  
"They thought that they would come here to see you when you awoke. They obviously did not expect it to take a month."  
  
"Oh, well, what am I expected to do now?"  
  
"Try to live a normal life? It doesn't seem like Voldemort can reach you as you are now."  
  
After hearing this, Harry got quite angry and started yelling. "WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE? AFTER MY MOTHER, CEDRIC DIGGORY, YOUR SISTER AND A DEATH EATER DIED BECAUSE OF ME? AFTER PEOPLE WILL BE DIEING EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF MY ASSISTANCE WITH VOLDEMORTS REBIRTH? I KNOW THAT HE WILL FIND A WAY TO GET TO ME! I KNOW THAT HE WILL KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS HE HAS TO TO GET TO ME. MRS. FIGG DIED AND THAT STOPPED HIM TEMPORARILY, BUT HE WILL TORTURE THE DURSLEY'S, PROPBABLY KILL THEM TOO, THEN HE WILL GET TO THE PEOPLE I LIKE, MY NEW FAMILY! JUST KILL ME NOW AND GET BACK TO HUNTING DOWN VOLDEMORT!" While he was venting, Ginny crept in and stood beside him. When he started to cry, she held him and comforted him.  
  
For the first time since Harry awoke, his best friends sister spoke. She said, "Harry, none of us want you to die. It is not your fault that those people died. Don't blame yourself for their deaths. It is not your fault."  
  
Then, Madame Pomfrey stopped bustling around, and went to Harry's bed. She said, "Harry, as much as I object to this, you may go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, only if you stay here for the rest of the day. Your friends may come in to visit you, and give you your presents."  
  
Harry replied, "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," and then his friends came in, ready to give him his presents.  
  
Author's Note- I need 5 reviews to go on. 


End file.
